Hot Anger and a Girl's Love
by Marik's girl
Summary: He hated the Oomans! A race that held no honor what so ever. He also hated the Ooman that took the life of his mate and pup. But will one Ooman female change the anger that he feels for this race? And why does she cry?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator .

**Predator © Jim Thomas & John Thomas  
Rakesh & Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** My first Predator fan fiction :) I'm a big Predator fan as well as the Alien series! I was trying to figure out a name for my Yautja OC and let me tell you, It's kind of hard for me to pick when out. Then I came across Rakesh, which in turn means "Lord of the Full Moon Day" I just liked it for some reason and thus that became his name :) Hopefully this won't suck, since I have really never written anything like this before. We will see how far it gets. I hope to continue this and finish this story.

**Hot Anger And A Girl's Love  
**Written by: Marik's girl

_**Prologue**_

She should be happy! That jerk was out of her life! Today was the day after she turned sixteen and all she felt like doing was caring. Now Tabitha Anderson was not the crying type, no so re' bob. She was more of a "I-kick-him-in-the-groin." kind of gal. But she was still a girl and she had girl feelings... and when you saw your boyfriend of one year making out with the cheerleader (the number one top girl) you get kind of emotional. At least she was able to smack/hit him square in the face and then ran off in tears, making misses "Boob Job" jaw hit the floor in shock. Tabitha had a feeling she knew why he cheated on her.

Sex...

Plain and simple.

They hadn't even kissed yet (well maybe on the cheek, but that was about it.) Tabitha was raised in a honored filled family and did not believe to have sex before marriage. She was 100% virgin... even her lips never touched another... her half sister on the other hand was a different story. She would always say "How do you know he's any good, if you hadn't had a test run first?" she remembered her jaw dropping and her cheeks becoming pink. Her half sister was never a shy person... in anything. It was a wonder she was even related to her... Tabitha shook her head and wiped her tears away. ' I've got to stop thinking about stupid stuff... ' she thought to herself. She then blinked when she heard clicking...?

The sixteen year old looked up in confusion. ' What on Earth is that sound? ' and then she saw it - any normal person or teenager wouldn't of when able to catch it, but she saw it. She saw the air ripple... like something was there. At first she thought she was seeing things, but she saw it again and she knew that their was a invisible person or something their... but what it was, was a mystery. She stood up slowly and tried to remain as calm as possible and walked away from the invisible, whatever it was.

**:::::**

Rakesh was livid. Ever since is mate and unborn pup were murdered by that male Oomen... he began to hate everything, never made him happy anymore - not even the thrill of the hunt. The elders wouldn't even let him go to the planet were the Oomen lived to kill him and bring back honor to his mate and unborn pup. He remembered the words of the wise elder.

"Rakesh, you're hatred is blinding you. Has much as I would love to see you take the life of the male that took your mate's life... if you try to kill him, you will only be killed because you do not have a clear mind!"

"But High Elder-"

"No, Rakesh. This will be dealt with by a _clear minded Yautja_. Not _you_."

Rakesh could feel the anger bubbling inside of him as he remembered his words. And not only that, he told him to go to the back water planet and go on a hunt so that he could "Cool his temper down." He just hope that he found a Oomen male strong enough so that he could show him his *rage*. ' What I want to do is go to that Oomen base on that planet (It's not Earth.) so I can kill that Oomen male...' Rakesh stopped in one of the tall trees of the Oomen park and stopped, an Oomen hunched down. He went to let out his wrist blade out, but stopped himself. This Oomen was small and slimmer then most he saw. It also had round mounds on it's chest and brown hair that went over it's slim shoulders. ' A female? ' he would normally walk away... but he saw tears running down hair fair skinned cheeks. He had heard of female Oomen's crying before, but he had never seen it before. She lifted her head slightly and wiped her tears from her blue-green colored eyes.

In some weird sense, her kind eyes reminded him of his mates blue colored eyes. A soft side. Something that a Yautja never showed, but his mate had a soft side to her. That was one of the things he liked about her. He shook his head as he muttered something under his breath. He then notice that the little Oomen noticed something was there... noticing he was there. He jumped down from the high tree and his cloaking device began to ripple. It did it a second time, and this time he saw her slowly stand up to her full height. She was small and short, compared to his 7' 6" height. She was about 5' 5" in height. She is wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans that showed off her curves in the right places. White socks and blue and white tennis shoes. In her brown shoulder length hair was blonde highlights. He could smell that she was high on alert, even though she was just crying just a few moments before.

He now knew for sure, that she knew that he was there.

She slowly turned around and walked away from him as calmly as she could. How could she tell that he was there? Most Oomen males that he had hunted didn't even know that he was there... could he have dreamed it? He became curious. He wanted to find out more about this small Oomen female... so he followed her.

**End Prologue **

Ugh... was this weird, stupid? Something that wants you to read more? XD What will the big bad Yautja (who needs anger management classes...) going to do to the crying human girl? You'll just have to wait to the next chapter XD Yeah I know, I'm the worst... well review my pretties :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator .

**Predator © Jim Thomas & John Thomas  
Rakesh, Tabitha Anderson, Nicolas White & Dasha Willis © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** For those that think that this is stupid... Rakesh is more curious then anything, not really sexually into her... she is only sixteen and this is "T" rated. And besides, I'm not going to have them meet yet. Maybe in the next chapter or so. I kind of want to draw things out. At least I'm going to try... ugh... anyways. The falling in love part, will most likely happen later. And I was think about putting an Xenomorph in the mix of things, not sure as of yet.

**Chapter One  
**Written by: Marik's Girl

"Tabitha, there you are! I've been worried!" Tabitha sighed softly as a thirty-five year old women hugged her eldest and only daughter. The women was beautiful; even though the women was thirty-three years of age- she didn't look a day over twenty. Her hair was straight and long midnight black hair that went in the middle of her back. She was pale skinned, lighter then her daughter and reached to 5' 6" in height. Her eyes were a beautiful narrow onyx black and she was slim looking. She is wearing a blue knee-length dress with a white apron that was tied in the back. And since they were in the house, she only wore white house slippers. Tabitha had always to herself that she wasn't beautiful like her mother, since they hardly looked alike... but if you looked close enough, Tabitha took after her mother in the beauty department. She just had the same eye and hair color as her father.

I'm fine, mama." she said softly as she tried make her mother not worry for her well being. Hanachi Anderson parted from her daughter and gave her a stern look, clearly not believing her daughter. "Don't give me that young lady! I know you've been upset because of that Aaron boy-"

"Mama, I'm fine... really! I get over it... he was just a boy after all." Hanachi frowned. She knew how much she loved that boy, and she knew it wouldn't be easy for her... but she hated to see her daughter in the pain that she was in and the fact that Tabitha didn't like for others to see her pain or seeing her cry. She swear if she ever saw that boy again, he wouldn't be able to produce any children...

"You shouldn't worry your mother so much." a kind voice said. Both mother and child turned around a saw a man of 5' 9" walking up to them, holding a four year old boy in his arms, who was fast asleep. The man was handsome with kind blue-green eyes and short messy brown hair. His skin was fair looking. He is wearing a pair of reading glasses, a brown sweater, tan slacks and brown socks. The boy in his arms had short messy midnight black hair and chubby cheeks, a white tee shirt and black shorts and nothing on his small pale feet. "I'm sorry daddy." Tabitha then turned to her mother. "I'm sorry mama, for worry you." she said softly. Her mother let out an sigh and then smiled. "It's alright dear, I just wish that you would come and talk to me and your father when you are troubled." Tabitha could only nod her head.

"Of course, I promise I will next time." Her mother smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Sister?" Tabitha looked away from her mother and into the arms of her father and saw her baby brother Hiro Anderson rubbed his tired onyx eyes. Hiro was the most adorable little boy with a sister complex. He loved his sister so much and looked up to her, sometimes it was hard to get the little boy away from his sister while she went to school and did other things - but she loved her brother just as much. She after all was the eldest and took great pride in taking care of her little brother. She walked over to her father and brother and took him from her fathers arms. "You tired Hiro?" the little boy could only nod as he wrapped his arms around his sister. "Why didn't you go to sleep?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you to get home!" was his reply nuzzled her chest. "I'm home now, why don't I put you to bed?" the little boy seem to be calm in her arms as she said this and nodded his head, with that she walked upstairs to his room.

**:::::**

Rakesh watched as older Ooman female hugged the younger one. Most likely her mother. The Yautja crouched in the tree as he watched the mother fuss over her pup. As to why he was in a try spying on the female... he would have to say that he curious. He was able to translate some of the words that they spoke and he knew that something happen to the female not to long ago. Something to deal with a boy...? Did a male Ooman do something to this female that made her cry? He was confused why she would "cry" over this male... whoever he was. He had never understand the meaning of this "crying" himself. He only shook his head to get rid of that thought. Such things should not bother him.

He then notice a male in her home as well, holding a younger male in his arms. A younger pup then the female pup. The only good thing about the _spying_ was that he was able to keep his mind off of _other things_ that bothered him. He let out a low growl, not noticing that the young female took the young male up to higher grounds. He looked up and saw her looking out the window with a frown on her face. He could see it in her eyes and face... she _knew_ that he was there... even though she could not see him. He gave another low growl and jumped to the other trees, leaving the area.

**:::::**

She frowned. She would swear that something was there... she even thought that she heard a growl... what could be watching her? Was it some animal? Or was it someone that was spying on her house? She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. "Sister, are you alright?" Tabitha blinked her blue-green eyes as she looked at the boy. "I'm fine, Hiro. I thought I heard something... I think it was just the wind." ' But was it really ' she thought to herself. ' I really hope it is nothing to worry about... ' she thought with a sigh. She then smiled at her brother. "It's getting late, you should go to bed!"

"Will you read me a story?"

She just smiled. "Sure."

**:::::**

Tabitha smacked her alarm clock as she hit the _shut off _button on the alarm. It read 7 o'clock in big red letters. She groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She _hated_ mornings and she hated school because _he_ would be there. The only good thing was that he was in a higher grade then she was and would be going to a different class, where all the seventeen year old's went - that was the only bright side to everything. And she hated the fact that it was so _damn_ hot! She really hated her _life_! She just about hated everything right now... "I'm never getting a boyfriends again..." she mutter under her breath as she rubbed her tired eyes. She muttered some curse words then she pulled her blue and white blanket off of her. Every time she woke from her sleep, her wavy hair would be a mess, a true bed-head (XD) she is wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with tinker bell on it and black and pink shorts. She sat up and put her legs over the bed in a lazy manner, her bare feet hitting the soft carpet. She then stood up and walked towards the bathroom while saying "Shower." as she headed towards the bathroom.

After a good fifteen minutes in the shower, she dressed in her school uniform. It was a white long-sleeve button down blouse that was tucked in to a ruffled black skirt that went to her knees. A black laced bow, tied in the front of the blouse. Black pantyhose and Mary-Jane shoes on her feet. She went and grabbed her brown book bag and then went down stairs to eat some breakfast before going to school at 8:45.

"Good morning Tabitha." Tabitha looked up and saw her grandfather sitting down at the table with a smile. He was a gentle old man of fifty-two, with midnight black short hair with bits of white and gray in his hair. Even though he was getting up in years, he looked like he was thirty-five then anything. Which people that was kind of weird, but it never bothered Tabitha since she grew up around him... she never thought of her grandfather as _old_ man. "Is great-grandmother asleep?" she asked; he nodded his head. "Yes, your great-grandmother has become tired as of late. But I wouldn't worry about her, she is a stubborn women - death couldn't kill her off this soon. She is only sixty-seven." Tabitha sweat dropped. ' You say that, but a lot of people die when they are sixty.. ' she let out a sigh. "Come and sit down; your mother is making breakfast!" The teenager could only nod as she sat down next to her grandfather.

**:::::**

"Io! Tabby!" Tabitha Anderson's let eye twitched. She hated that nick name... She looked up and saw her best guy friend, Nick White, waving at her. He was a tall boy at 6' 1" with short black hair, warm brown eyes and chocolate colored skin. His school uniform was the same black & white outfit, only he wore a long-sleeve white button down dress shirt, a black lined with white school jacket and black slacks, white socks and black dress shoes. "Why must you call me that?" she asked clearly annoyed. He only smiled. "Because, I love to tease you... _Tabby_." she only groaned at his reply. Tabitha and Nick or Nicolas as he was named buy his mother, have been friends ever since they were really small. She hated being called Tabby when she was four and she hated being called that now. "Tabitha! Guess what!" both teenagers looked up and saw a teenage girl there age with long black hair, pulled back in an high ponytail. Chocolate colored skin and violet colored eyes. She is wearing the girl's uniform, only she had black high heels with a strap over top. "Hi, Dasha." Dasha Willis was normally 5' 4" in height, but because of the heels she wore; she was 5' 6" She had a worried look on her pretty face and both Tabitha and Nick notice this.

"What happen?" Tabitha asked her friend of 10 years. "The Police found five men dead. Hanging by their feet- skinned." Tabitha's eyes widen and Nick looked like he wanted to throw up by just hearing that. "And that's not the weirdest part! When they went to cut down the bodies, they were gone and out of site!"

"Great, just what we needed in this town. A mass murderer." Nick said with a pale face. Tabitha looked at him with half lidded eyes. ' Serves him right... I told him he can't stomach those horror movies... ' she thought with a shake of her head. She then looked back at Dasha. "Do you know if they have any leads?" she asked. The dark skinned girl shook her head. "Sadly no, my father has no idea who did this. They are still looking into it. Dasha father was a police officer since he was twenty and Dasha grew up on all about police _stuff_. When she became of age, she wanted to join the force as well. That was her dream. Tabitha on the other hand, liked to stay away from that kind of stuff. She would rather not have trouble on her hands. "Well I hope that they catch the guy that did it..."

But what the teenager didn't know, was that it was _no mere human_...

**End Chapter One**

Yes, I know it's not very long... but my brain just died... anyways, like I said before; Rakesh and Tabitha won't meet each other till next chapter or the following. I didn't know how this was going to turn out, I don't want it just as a romance story... I love action XD And mystery too. That's just me. I really think about putting a Xenomorph in here... anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can! Remember to review my pretties :)

P.S. Please tell me if there is any misspelled words... thx.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator .

**Predator © Jim Thomas & John Thomas  
Rakesh, Tabitha Anderson, Nicolas White, Dasha Willis, Anri Mars & Ernö © Marik's Girl**

**Note/Warning:** If you don't like the fact that there is mention of abuse and slight hitting of a women, I wouldn't read this chapter. Don't worry its only this chapter (I think). But I don't think that there will be anymore in future chapters. Just thought I would give you a heads up. And please don't tell me that it shouldn't be in here. I did give you a warning. Also two new characters show up in this chapter :) Anri Mars is a character I made up last year and was going to put her in another Predator story, but I thought of putting her in this one instead. I would like to say thank you to all that has reviewed and put this story on their favorite and alert list. Your the best! :-) And if you are wondering, Ernö means to "Battle to the Death" or "Serious Business"

**Thanks to:** LiveWild, .5, Predatorluv07, GravitationZERO-001, kirarain09, Nomada, spidergirl1999, RUBY, Chocolate covered it, AryaWater, .1, ikit3n, mccdrawing, PureAngelEyes

P.S. Change some words around... some of the stuff didn't sound right as I read it over... -_-;

**Chapter Two**  
Written by: Marik's Girl

Anri Mars stood behind her desk. She was a tall women at 5' 9" with curly red hair that was in a ponytail that went down her back. Her skin is a sun kissed golden tan and her narrow eyes are a beautiful jade color. She is wearing light brown eye shadow and brown-black mascara adored her long lashes. And a cherry-red colored lipstick was on her normally pink lips. She is wearing a light brown dress jacket with a white blouse underneath and a long light brown skirt that went past her knees. Tan pantyhose and brown high heels that make her from 5' 9" to 5' 11" in height. She wrote down the subject that today's lesson on the black chalk board. She may be only twenty-four years of age, but she was one of the best teachers there. She is a history teacher in her class; and that was something that she loved. History was her best grade when she was going to school. Sure she always got straight A's when she went to school, but she also got a A+ on history.

Anri was beautiful and smart... at least at school.

Being at home with her boyfriend was another story. He was a drunk you see, and he would... hit her, abuse her emotionally and physically. She hated going home to him, but she felt that she couldn't leave him. That was why she wore make up, to conceal the bruises. Her mother had told a long time ago, to find a man that loved her and took care of her... her mother had died before she had met Jake Williams and at first he was a great guy, he took care of her and loved her... then something happen one day, he lost his job for some reason and then he started to drink. She then would ask what was wrong and why he had started to drink... that was when he started to beat her. Every time he left her on the floor beaten and sometimes bloody - she would moved her body into a ball and cry all night. But if he saw her crying, he would beat her again and again, until she was unconscious.

Those were the times that she hated the most. She hated feeling worthless... sometimes she wished that someone would take pity on her and save her.

But she didn't think that would ever happen.

She turned around to face her class. "Settle down class." they did as she asked. "Open your history book to page 174..."

**:::::**

Tabitha listen and read along as one of the students read out load the lines of page 174 of there history book lesson. But her mind wasn't on history right now. Don't get her wrong, she loved history unlike her best friend Dasha who thought it was boring. After all she was more interested in police work then history. Tabitha on the other hand knew a lot about history. When she was younger, her great-grandmother - Hana, would make her study hard and long about the past and tell her how important it was to learn about the past and how it would help her in the future. Before her brake up one week ago with Aaron, she was worried about her teacher, miss Anri Mars. She liked her teacher... she was one of the very few that could _actually teach,_ even if history was boring to most of the students. She made it less boring... she made the students actually want to lean about the past. (Besides Dasha XD) Miss Mars had first come to this school at Tabitha's first year of high school, which was about a year ago. She was a very sweet, kind and happy person... then about three months ago, Tabitha could tell something was wrong. Of course non of the other students (besides Dasha) could tell that something was up. Miss Mars started to wear make up, long sleeve shirts or jackets and long skirts and pantyhose's. When she started wearing make up, she thought it was kind of weird because miss Mars, never wore make up and with all the clothes she wore... it was like she was trying to hid something.

It was like there teacher was hiding the fact that someone was beating her. Tabitha Anderson wasn't stupid; she had a very big feeling her teacher was being abused and beaten. Tabitha also had the knack for feeling that something was wrong with a person... 99% of the time she was right. Since yesterday though, she had a feeling that someone was watching her, but she knew that no one was there. But there was still that feeling that wouldn't go away... she hoped it wasn't someone stalking her and she hope it wasn't that person that killed those five men... she didn't want to deal with a mass murder; those kind of people gave her the chills. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like something bad was going to happen soon.

She just hoped that she was wrong...

**:::::**

Anri sighed as she walked home by herself. It was already six o'clock, school was let out at three o'clock... but she had to grade papers and do her other paper work. She just hoped that Jake wasn't home right now... he always made a fit when she wasn't home by four-thirty in the afternoon. If he didn't like what she did or didn't come home when he wanted her to be home... he would beat her, calling her a "bitch" or a "whore" she hated it when he was like that. She didn't know why he started the act the way that he did... but she had a feeling that it had to deal with his late job at Weyland-Yutani. She one time asked what he did at that place and his reply was "I'm a scientist." she never asked again, since he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. She wondered if he was even allowed to talk about his job... but ever since he was fired, that was when he started to drink and abuse her, then the hitting started...

She let out another sigh as she unlocked the door to her apartment. After she walked in and closed and lock the door behind her, that was when she was him - her boyfriend, Jake Williams. If he didn't look so ragged, she may of thought that he was still the handsome man that she was in love with. But alas that was no longer true. Jake was a tall man of 6' 3". His once clean cut black hair was becoming long a shaggy, his blueish-gray eyes use to have life and love in them, but now they were dead and dull and he had dark circles around his eyes. His once tan skin had turned clammy... everything about this man was screaming pain. She notice the almost gone beer bottle in his right hand and the eerie look on his face... he was pissed off.

The next thing that Anri saw the beer bottle smash against the wall right next to her head. "Where have you been, you _bitch!_" Anri stared with wide scared eyes.

He was going to hit her again.

**:::::**

Ernö crouched in a high tree. He couldn't understand why the high elder sent his younger brother Rakesh to the back water planet. Sure he knew that the elder wanted his younger brother to calm down and clear his head. But why send him to the Ooman world? Wouldn't that just make him even more angry? He shook his head, his long dread locks moving back and forth. He had a feeling that his brother would not be level headed for awhile.

"You _bitch!_" Ernö raised his head at the voice of a male Ooman. It sounded angry. Curious, he looked for the source of the male and he saw two heat signatures inside a small house. He could tell the small one was female, even though she seemed taller then most female Ooman's that he had come across, but he could still tell that it was a female do to her slim figure. He came to a window that was open and saw the male storm over to the female and slapped her across the face. If Ernö didn't have on his silver metal mask, you would of seen his eyes narrow to slits. How dare he hit that female! And she was unprotected as well! He saw the male grab the female by the her arms and slam her against the wall hard. "You must of been whoring around!" yelled the male and the female's eyes widen and she shook her head. "N-no, Jake! I would never cheat on you." she said in a scared voice. "Liar! You do nothing but lie! I'll teach you what I do to liars!" The Yautja saw the male move one of his hand to the female's upper top clothing... ready to rip it off.

He was going to rape her.

The Yautja gave out a load yell/growl as he ran through the wall making a wide opening.

**:::::**

"What the He-!?"

Anri watched with wide scared eyes as an invisible force ripped Jake off of her and slammed him into the other wall with great force. Then she saw something appear with in thin air... the air seemed to ripple and crackle -He was tall. About 7' 8" tall in height. Physically, he looked human... but he was big... with muscles, not a trace of fat on him. His skin was dark as night, a midnight black and he wore some sort of armor, but it wasn't very much. Armored shoulder pads, some sort of lion cloth that looked like it was made out of armor (the part that was covering his _male _part, the rest was a tan loin cloth) fishing net that covered his top part of his chest and lower abdomen and his legs. Armor guards that covered from just under his knees to his ankles and tan sandals. Some sort of arm bands on each of his arms (that went from wrist to elbow) she also notice that he had claws for finger tips and toe nails. But the thing that worried/scared her the most was his sliver mask that was on his face. It had soulless eye sockets that gave him a no emotion look on its face... his hair looked like black dread lock but only thicker with a tip of red on the bottom, several rings were adorn on his long thick dread locks and around his neck was … human skulls?

"Damn it all to hell! Who the #$*! are you!" the humanoid just looked at Anri and she became more scared. What was he going to do?

"Hay! You stupid mother #$*! I'm talking to you!" Jake yelled in anger, Anri just winched when she heard a growl/yell come from the humanoid. He turned to Jake and Jake's eyes widen when he saw two blades come out of his right arm band, at the wrist. Jake's screaming was the last thing that she heard before the young women passed out on the ground.

**:::::**

Ernö retracted his weapon from the dead male Ooman. He growled in disgust. The male's skull was not even worthy of becoming a trophy. He pulled out a small glass looking container which held a blue liquid inside. He open the top and poured the liquid onto the dead body, making the body dissolve into nothing. He replaced the top and put the container away. He then turned to the female Ooman and walked up to her and then crouched on his knees. He titled his head to the side when he saw the unconscious female lying on the ground. She wasn't injured, besides the fact that Ooman male had hit her - but other wise she seemed fine. He picked up a piece of her curly red hair between her claws.

Her hair was soft, something he was not use to feeling. He had never seen such a color on an Ooman before. He had seen black and brown and sometimes yellow (blonde) but he had never seen red before... he wondered what her name was? He shook his head and let go of her hair. He then picked her up into his arms. She was taller then most Ooman females that he had seen, but she was still small in his arms. He walked into one of the rooms and found a bed and softly placed the female into the bed. He then walked to the door and then gave the female one last glance before he became invisible again and left the area.

**End Chapter Two**

Another short chapter -_-; Oh well... I would like to thank all that have reviewed so far! Thank you so much, I actually didn't think anyone one would like this... I'll most likely have Rakesh & Tabitha meet either the next chapter or the following, maybe a Xenomorph will be involved :) Your authoress loves reviews!

Tell me if I made any spelling mistakes and what not and then I'll fix it later, thx :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator .

**Predator © Jim Thomas & John Thomas**

**Alien © Ridley Scott  
Rakesh, Tabitha Anderson, Nicolas White, Dasha Willis, Anri Mars & Ernö © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I'm so glad someone likes this story (Feels really happy!) I've never really updated this fast before, so I hope to continue to update in a fast pace!

**Thanks to: **LiveWild, ikit3n, mccdrawing, Transformersbaby, AryaWater, Guest

**Chapter Three**  
Written by: Marik's girl

Fifteen year old Anri Mars looked at her sickly mother. She sat on the bed and held one of her pale sickly hands. Even though her mother was on her death bed, her beautiful blue eyes were as bright as when she was once healthy. Her hair was a bright red and long and curly. But her once healthy skin turned pale because of her sickness. She moved one of her shaky hands put to her daughter neck length red curly hair. "Anri... promise me two things." she said softly. Anri nodded her head. "When I die... I want you to grow your hair long." The teenager blinked her jade green eyes. "But why?" she asked with surprise. "Strong men like women with long hair." she said with a smile.

"..." Her daughter stayed silent for a moment. "You want me to find a strong man?" she asked softly, her mother nodded. "A strong man that will take care of you, protect you and love you. I want you to find a honorable man, Anri." She then moved her hand away from her daughter and laid it back down on the bed. "Know that I will always love you and that your father loved you very much... you were his pride and joy and he still loves you, even in death." she said with a smile. "Will you keep this promise?" her mother asked. Anri could only nod. "I promise, mommy." Anri said with a smile. "Thank you." with that Minako Mars closed her eyes and her last breath was taken.

**:::::**

Anri woke with a start, wet tears ran down her face. She moved her arm and covered her eyes. She hadn't dreamed of her mother in such a long time. "_A strong man that will take care of you, protect and love you. I want you to find a honorable man."_

' Jake is anything but honorable. ' she thought to herself as she thought back to her mother's words. She then moved her arm away from her eyes and she sat up in her bed; she glanced around and found herself alone. "Where is … !?" Anri jade green eyes widen when she remembered what happen just hours ago. She rushed off of her and Jake's bed and ran into the living room. ' Did- did that really happen? Was Jake killed? ' she thought with wide eyes. ' If so, where is his body? And what happen to that warrior? ' she didn't know what else what to call him... a demon maybe? She shook her head at that thought. She remember he was like the night and he saved her from her abusive boyfriend. He was more like a dark angel, a protector - a honorable warrior that would save any female in trouble. ' I wonder who or what he is... '

Anri felt no pity for Jake's death, a part of her would have... if he had not beaten her, like he had. She felt relieved! ' If I ever find whoever it was that saved me, I want to thank him. '

**::::: **

"SISTER!"

Tabitha groaned as her little brother jumped onto her bed and on top of her. She open her left eye as she frowned at the hyper boy. "Hiro, what is with the yelling?" she asked as she open her other tired eyes. "You said you would take me to the park! You _promised!_" she looked over at her clock and it read and it read six o'clock in the morning. She groaned. "Hiro, it's six in the morning! It's too early to go to the park." she explained. "But you promised!" she sighed as she tried to sit up with her little brother sitting on her lap. "I also said _after _training. You know I don't start training until seven. Don't worry I'll take you after training." she said as she pinched his cheek. He blushed. "But you always train for so looonng!" he gave a cute little whine as he said the last part. She just giggled. "It's only til nine-thirty, Hiro."

He gave a cute pout at her words. She just kissed his forehead and then he hugged her after wards.

**:::::**

Tabitha Anderson hated Saturdays. Sure a lot of teenagers her age loved Saturdays because it was a off day of school and they could go to the mall or the movies or other places. But not Tabitha...you see, on her mother's side of the family - they came from a long line of ninja's. But her great-grandmother married a normal kind of guy when she was sixteen. She then had her grandfather who she trained in the way of the ninja and that was passed down to her mother and then herself. But even though Tabitha knew how to fight and defend herself. She didn't like fighting. She only did it if she had to... and her great-grandmother continued to train her since she was really little. But their was one thing that she hated...

Marriage.

According to her, Tabitha was of age to get married. She never really said anything about it when she was with Aaron, well at least most of the time. She would remember her great-grandmother words. "I want you to marry a strong and honorable man. Someone that you can give strong heirs too." Tabitha frowned at that thought. After Aaron, she wasn't to sure that she would ever find a truthful and honorable man. ' I don't think anyone like that exist... at least not anyone. ' she was still hurting after Aaron cheated on her... because she was really in love with him and she thought he felt the same. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be with anyone? She felt a tug on her hand and she looked down and saw the worried look on her little brothers face.

"Why are you sad?" she just smiled at Hiro. "Nothing is wrong Hiro... do want some ice cream?" his onyx eyes brighten at the word _ice cream_. "Yeah!"

**:::::**

"Why are you sad?" Rakesh titled his head as he watched the the little ooman male look up at his sister. Rakesh watched as the ooman female just smiled at her little brother as she held his hand. She reassuring him that she was fine. He could clearly see that she was trying to hide her feelings of what she really felt. Rakesh was confused as to why she hid her feelings for - didn't ooman's normally show how they felt? This one was odd. And to why he was following the young female once again... he was confused as to why he really was following her. She wasn't prey that he could hunt and show his anger in the heat of battle. He had never really paid much attention to the female ooman's. He had no desire for them, unlike his mate. He knew that one day he would have to mate with another female of his race... but their was very little left of the Yautja females. For sometime now, they have been dying off. The reason why they were suddenly dying off was unknown to the healer - it was a mystery really.

He had heard that some had taken on female ooman's as mates. But he never wanted to go that far. No ooman female could ever match a female Yautja... and most of the time, he felt that no other female could match his mate. It was very uncommon for a Yautja male and female to be actually in _love_, as the ooman term was. He never really understood that ooman term - but he cared deeply for his mate. So why did, in some sense that this ooman child remind him of his dear mate? He shook his head, his dread locks moving back and forth as he did no. Soon he would leave this back water planet and then search for the ooman male that killed his mate and pup. And he would forget about this little ooman female.

He then heard screaming.

"It's a monster!" Rakesh rushed to the ooman scream and found the ooman pup hiding behind his sibling and scared look on his face. His sister stood in front of him, protecting him. But held a shock/scared look on her face. Their in front of them was a hard meat. It's sharp tail had went though the ice man's stomach. What was a hard meat doing here?

**End Chapter Three**

Okay a cliffhanger … XD I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter. You know Rakesh is gonna save the day and Tabitha and Rakesh will finally meet, face to face :-) I know it's not very long, but I wanted to update so badly for some reason! Will see how good my writing skills go on writing a fighting scene... I did watch AVP today, maybe that will give me some idea's XD As always, I love to read review!


End file.
